robloxiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Egg Hunt Event Part 2
Canceled Eggs * Dragon Scale Egg * Gross Egg * Recycled Bloom Egg * HardBoiled Minor Egg * WonderLand Minor Egg * Eggsteroid Dragon Scale Egg Dragon scales are one of the toughest materials known! Ipso eggto, combining it with an egg makes it virtually indestructible! Right? Right. Appearance A purple egg surrounded by red, orange and purple triangular scales. = Gross Egg Somewhat self-explanatory. Also, the winner of last year's state fair science experiment! Appearance A green egg covered in sludge, causing numerous bubbles to from across the egg. Recycled Bloom Egg It's always a wonderful time of the year when the recycling hits full bloom! Appearance An egg wrapped in newspaper, with a "bloom" at the top. It represents the recycle. HardBoiled Minor Egg Nobody starts off as a top sleuth. You gotta earn it! One egg at a time. Appearance A yellow egg with a blue hexagonal egg attached to the top of the egg. A miniature city, moon and detective sits on top of the egg. WonderLand Minor Egg A minor wonder in a land chock full of them! An egg for all manner of parties and occasions. Appearance A yellow egg covered in various items, which include a top hat, a slice of strawberry cheesecake, two heart and spade ace cards and a pocket watch. = Eggsteroid Flying through space at unheard of speeds. Not to be confused with a meteggor. Appearance An egg shaped like an orange asteroid, which many people confuse it with a 'meteggor'. Special Eggs * Eggmin 2018 * Eggfection Eggmin 2018 An Admin? How auspicious! From everyone at Roblox, we hope you have enjoyed Egg Hunt 2018! Appearance The bottom half of a cracked eggshell. A red ROBLOX Logo sits on top of the cracked eggshell. = Eggfection Nobody knows how it began. But before anything could be done, the world was overrun. Appearance An egg that looks like a cartoonish depiction of a zombie with an open head revealing a brain, dead white eyes and an open mouth revealing the egg's gums and teeth. Obvetive Eggs * Fifteam Egg * D.I.Y Egg * Stained Glass Egg Fifteam Egg What a journey! The eggs. The puns. And, oh, who could forget the egg puns? A huge thanks to Fifteam for making this one of the most memorable Egg Hunts to date! Appearance Colorful puzzle pieces bent around to form an egg, but cut in the middle with a black background with the words "FIFTEAM" written on it. = D.I.Y Egg Sometimes if you want something done right, you just gotta do it yourself. This was not one of those times! Appearance A paper bag with a colorful Easter egg and flowers under it on both sides. = Stained Glass Egg Throughout the thousand-year history of stained glass never has there been a more exemplary egghibition of master craftsmanship. Appearance A Blue & Yellow egg with lines resembling a glass, and a multi-colored keyhole. The keyhole wasn't on the egg initially. = Eggs in Ruined Library * Inkwell Egg * Feathered Fabergégg Inkwell Egg So strange, everyone claims the egg looks a little different to them. Sometimes an egg is just an egg! Appearance An egg that looks like an inkwell with ink on it and a black feather on the top! Feathered Fabergégg Don’t call it a comeback when you been here for years. See? Just look how you rock your peers. Towerin’ above competition! Appearance A shiny golden faberge egg with wings and the Roblox logo all around it! WonderLand Grove Eggs * Yolker Egg * Teapot Egg * Egg of Wishes * Painted Rose Egg * Treasured Egg of WonderLand * Good Knight Egg * Allegator * Dreggon * Stained Glass Egg Yolker Egg I am funny how? Am I funny like I am a clown? Oh, I am? Phew – I thought my jokes might have been falling flat! Appearance An egg wearing the Fool of the Federation, glasses with swirling lens, disguise mask and a purple bow tie. = Teapot Egg The tea, you must have a cup of tea! But don’t be late, you might miss someone's unbirthday party! Appearance An egg that looks like a steaming teapot that has multi-colored swirls! = Egg of Wishes Sure, when you wish upon a star you might get your hearts greatest desire... but a wish at a well gets you an egg! Which is still fairly impressive. Appearance A space-textured egg that has a Well on top with shooting stars flying around it!